


Step Parenting 101

by Teyke



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5997694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teyke/pseuds/Teyke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet for Lilian_Cho's <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5967496">[Fanart] Do you want coffee or smoothie?</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Step Parenting 101

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lilian_Cho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilian_Cho/gifts).
  * Inspired by [[Fanart] Do you want coffee or smoothie?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5967496) by [Lilian_Cho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilian_Cho/pseuds/Lilian_Cho). 
  * In response to a prompt by [Lilian_Cho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilian_Cho/pseuds/Lilian_Cho) in the [Cap_Ironman_Remix_Madness_2016](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Cap_Ironman_Remix_Madness_2016) collection. 



"You're giving my robot a complex, Rogers."

"What?" Steve asked, looking around for DUM-E and U as he set down a steaming mug of coffee next to Tony's elbow. Tony spun his chair around, tangling his legs against Steve's, and grinned up at him.

"DUM-E thinks I don't like his smoothies anymore."

"Well, if it would make him feel better," Steve said with a straight face, and reached to take the mug away.

Tony grabbed for it fast enough to slosh a bit over the side. He yelped, then licked it off his scalded fingers. Somewhere in there licking turned to something more akin to sucking, and then something that might technically be sucking but was surely lewd enough to qualify as pornography. Steve's breath caught, and Tony looked up at him over the rim of the mug with eyes as black as his coffee.

"It's fine, I love both of you, each in your own unique ways," said Tony, voice low and intimate, a confession Steve hadn't thought to hear. Then he made a face, and the moment cracked. "But if I find kale leaves in my coffee one more time I'm gonna have to donate him to a cooking show."

"I'll talk to him. Maybe give him some crayons to play with instead—"

"Oh, hell no—"

"They make these edible kinds for little kids now, so it won't matter if he still wants to mix drinks—"

"I swear to god—"

"Or maybe fingerpaint, it might be easier for him—"

 


End file.
